Lobo
Lobo is an alien bounty hunter. He refers to himself and is known to other alien races such as the Kroloteans, as The Main Man, Physical appearance Lobo is a large, muscular, white-skinned extraterrestrial male with dark red eyes, and black hair tied with a red knot. He wears a black vest, black pants, and fingerless gloves. History 2016 The Light anonymously hired Lobo to further their plans. He was to travel to Earth and capture or kill the Krolotean posing as Tseng. The contract specified that Lobo was to "put on a show for the locals", and he was happy to oblige, recklessly forcing his way through police and security forces. Despite interference from both Batgirl and Wonder Girl, Lobo successfully captured his quarry and returned to space. 2018 Lobo was approached by a Contract-Bot that offered him a job. Initially uninterested, Lobo was persuaded by this case and accepted the contract to head to Earth and assassinate Forager. Arriving on Earth, he caught Nightwing and his group by surprise. He voiced his assignment to kill Forager and told the other heroes to leave, though they refused and engaged him in battle. Lobo fought the heroes while shrugging off their many attacks with his great resilience and strength. He refused to divulge the identity of his employer but confirmed it was neither Mantis nor Ma'alefa'ak. After being annoyed by their interference, Lobo turned to finish Halo and Helga Jace but Forager came to the rescue. Believing he caught the bug, he began to attack him and knocked away the other heroes as they try to intervene and crushed Forager's shell. With his contract seemingly completed, Lobo taunted the heroes and escaped the area on his hoverbike. He was unaware that Forager shed his exoskeleton and faked his death. 2019 February 2019 Lobo returned to Owings Mills where he crushed a miniature clone of himself born from his last finger. After dealing with the situation, he proceeded to walk off while throwing a cigarette answer the puddle of blood which ignited. Powers and abilities * Super strength: Lobo has no trouble knocking down Wonder Girl, or ripping Tseng's robotic suit apart with his bare hands. He was able to overpower Superboy with little effort as well as holding his own against Nightwing, Tigress, Halo, and the others. * Invulnerability: Lobo withstood a hail of gunfire, as well as blows from Wonder Girl and explosives planted by Batgirl with no apparent ill effects. He took a barrage of attacks of lava, lightning, and cannon fire with no problem. He wasn't even fazed by losing one of his fingers while continuing to fight. * Regeneration In a couple of months Lobo's finger has completly regrow after it was cut off by Halo ** Duplication Lobo's cut off finger started to regrow self to the point that it became a miniature clone of Lobo. Equipment * Hook gun: his signature weapon, he used it as a way of catching his foes off-guard and to capture targets. * Space bike: a small starship that resembles a rocket-powered motorcycle in design, Lobo uses it for transportation and securing prisoners for transport. * Portable computer: he wears a belt that can call out his vehicle and translates his speech from Interlac into any language he requires. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Lobo is a Czarnian bounty hunter, who can't be killed by anyone except other Czarnians. But since he's the last of his race, that won't happen; he killed everyone on his planet for fun. His name translates from a Khundish dialect as "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it". * This is Lobo's third animated incarnation and fourth overall appearance. Previous versions include Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League from the DCAU, and Legion of Super Heroes, where he had a small, unnamed appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Articles without personality section Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength